Can We Keep Her
by MissObsessed511
Summary: *BERRY VERSE #1* Quinn and Rachel just gave birth to their first child together, how will Beth handle it though.


**A/N- **This is the first in a one-shot series called 'Berry Verse' which follows the Berry-Fabray family.

**Rachel & Quinn -** 26**  
Beth Noelle Berry-Fabray - **9

* * *

"Well what is it?" Beth asked excitedly, tugging on Rachels sleeve as she walked into the waiting room where everyone was waiting for the big news. Rachel rolled her eyes at her newly adopted daughter and picked her up with a smile. She whispered something in the girls ear and Beth laughed. "It's a girl!" She screamed hugging her mama tightly around her neck. As everyone came over to give their thanks, Rachel put Beth down and squeezed her hand.

"Want to meet your new baby sister?" She asked. Beth nodded excitedly and pulled at her mamas hand as they made their way to Quinns hospital room. Beth bit her lip and looked around the halls at all the rooms with various people in them. Some that were sick, some that were getting surgeries done and as she entered the light pink hallway she looked in rooms to see colored bassinets and young mothers holding their newborn children. Beth looked at all the children cooing and fawning over their new siblings and it got her wondering. What if her new baby sister didn't like her? What if her moms loved her new sister more then her? Beth stopped walking, causing her mama to stop and look back at her with confusion.

"What is it Beth?" She asked. A moment ago Beth couldn't wait to see her new sister, hell for the last 9 months the new baby was all Beth could talk about and now she looked as if she wanted to run as far away from the hospital as possible. Beth looked at Rachel with wide eyes and looked toward the ground.

"What if the baby doesn't like me?" She asked timidly. Rachel smiled softly and knelled down to her daughters height and held both her hands in hers.

"You're her big sister, of course she'll love you!" Rachel informed her confidently. She pushed some of Beths golden blonde hair behind her ears and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Rachel could still see a bit of doubt in her eyes so with a smile she pulled her over to a bench in the hallway and sat down next to Beth with an arm around her shoulder. "Listen sweetheart, just because there's a new baby in the family doesn't mean things will be any different between us. Sure things will change, but it's a good kind of change." She said softly. Beth pressed her lips together and nodded unconvincingly. "Beth, what's wrong? Why are you so upset all of a sudden?" She asked.

"What if you and mommy don't have time for me anymore?" She asked quietly, "What if all you can think about is the new baby and you forget I exist?" Beth said looking up at her mama with wide eyes. Rachel couldn't say that she didn't expect this. She had read countless books, blogs and articles about how first born children can sometimes be resentful toward new siblings, and Rachel knew exactly how to handle the situation.

"Beth, listen it is mentally impossible to forget someone due to the-" Rachel took one look at Beth and she knew she was phrasing it wrong. Rachel put a hand on Beths knee and gave her a small smile. "Beth listen, me and mommy could never forget you. Just because we have a new baby, doesn't mean we don't love you anymore, It just means that we want you to spend your time with and be close with." Rachel stood up and wrapped an arm around Beths shoulders as they walked slowly down the hallway. "I'm still going to take you to your piano lessons and drama class every week, and mommy is still going to pick you up from school. Some things will change though, like me and mommy will be alot more tired and we'll need to spend more time with the baby, but we would never forget about you." She reassured her as they walked into the sunny hospital room. The walls were white with a picture or two on the walls and there was a bassinet at the end of the large bed. In the large bed, covered by a rainbow quilt from their home was Quinn, who was holding a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite girls" She smiled. Her hair was a bit of a mess and she was leaning back a bit on a pile of pillows. Rachel walked over and pecked Quinn on the lips, then gave a light kiss to the small bundle. Beth walked up slowly, taking a spot between her moms to look inside the pink blanket. Inside was a tiny baby with a tuft of blonde hair sticking out of her head. She had large blue eyes and was staring straight at Beth.

"Can I hold her?" She asked placing a hand on the blanket and looked over her shoulder at her mama, who just smiled at her and nodded. So Beth sat down in the large arm chair and Rachel placed the baby gently into her arms. Beth held her close, so she wouldn't drop her, and looked down at the small baby with a smile.

"Meet your new baby sister Beth" She beamed taking out her camera. "Lucy Kara Berry-Fabray" Beth stared down at her little sister, a smile slowly growing on her face. She wasn't fazed by the sudden clicks of her mamas camera, her mommy staring at the pair lovingly, or even her family coming into the room and awing at the sight of the two sisters, Beth was only focusing on her little sister in her arms.

"Hey Lucy, I'm your big sister Beth. I'm going to teach you everything you'll need to know. I'll teach you to talk, walk, ride a bike, get a boyfriend, everything" She said quietly to the now sleeping baby. "I'm going to be the best big sister ever, I promise!" She whispered, leaning back in her chair and staring at the sleeping infant as other family members crowed around her. "I promise" She whispered giving her sister a kiss on the forehead and handing her back to her mama. Beth then walked over to her mommy who was talking to her grandpa Hiram. "Mommy, can we keep her?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course baby" She laughed rubbing her back and kissing her cheek lovingly as they watched the baby be passed around by their family and friends. "Of course we can keep her"

* * *

**Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more Berry Verse oneshots!**

**~ Forever&Always,  
**

_**Bethany-Rose**_


End file.
